prowrestlingfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Antonio Cesaro
Claudio Castagnoli ' 27 Aralık 1980 doğumlu amerikan güreşçisidir. Şu an WWE için güreşmektedir. Claudio ilk olarak German Westside Xtreme Wrestling'de dövüşmüştür. WWE'de 1 defa United States Championship kemerini elde etmiştir. 2010 yılında Chris Hero ile birlikte Wrestling Observer Newsletter'de Tag Team of the Year olmuşlardır. Cesaro şu an çoğu güreş otoritesi tarafından geleceği parlak bir güreşçi olarak gözükmektedir. Güreş Kariyeri WWE'den Önce Castagnoli güreş işlerine Sigmasta Rappo'nun öğrencisi olarak başladı. Castagnoli bir süre eğitim aldıktan sonra Almanya'nın Essen şehrindeki German Westside Xtreme Wrestling'de 24 Aralık 2000'de Debutunu gerçekleştirdi. Castagnoli GWXW'de bir Japon olarak Ares isimli başka bir güreşçiyle takım olarak Swiss Money Holding'i kurdu. Cesaro 2 defa "Tag World Grand Prix"i kazandı. (2005 ve 2006) Combat Zone Wrestling gibi federasyonlarda güreşti. Cesaro buralarda birçok kemer kazandı. Cesaro ayrıca Team Uppercut, AC/DC gibi takımlardada dövüştü. Florida Championship Wrestling Castagnoli 16 Eylül 2011'de WWE'ye imza attı ve WWE'nin eğitim federasyonu Florida Championship Wrestling'de Antonio Cesaro adıyla güreşmeye başladı. 17 Eylül 2011'de debut yaptı ama Seth Rollins'e yenildi. Ardından 24 Ekim'de Mike Dalton'u yendi. 6 Ocak 2012'de WWE'nin yaptığı bir Live Event'te Michael McGillicuty ile takım oldu ve Alex Riley ve Mason Ryan ile karşılaştı fakat yenildi. 9 Ocak 2012'deki RAW şovunda Dark Match'da Alex Riley'e yenildi. Bu sıralarda FCW'de Richie Stremboat ile çekişmeye girdi. Cesaro 17 Nisan 2012'deki Smackdown'da Dark Match'da UK Kid'i yendi. Televizyon Debutu ve United States Championship Cesaro televizyon debutunu 20 Nisan 2012'de arka alanda gerçekleştiriyor. Bir odadan Aksana ile kol kola çıkıp Theodore Long ile dalga geçip John Laurinaitis'in odasına girdiler. Cesaro ertesi hafta 27 Nisan 2012'de Tyson Kidd'le deneme niteliğinde bir maça çıktı ve 1 dakika 25 saniye gibi bir sürede Tyson'u yendi. Cesaro 3 Temmuz'da Great American Bash Smackdown'da Aksana ile takım olup Layla ve The Great Khali'ye yenildi ve ilk yenilgisini almış oldu. 27 Temmuz ve 3 Ağustos'da Smackdown'larda ard arda kemerin ortada olmadığı maçta United States Şampiyonu Santino Marella'yı yendi. Ardından Christian'a yenilerek ilk defa bir tekli mücadeleyi kaybetti. Cesaro 19 Ağustos'da Pre Show'da Santino Marella'yı yenerek United States Championship kemerini kazandı. 3 Eylül'deki RAW'da Santino Marella'yı rövanş maçında 2 dakikaya yakın bir sürede yendi ve ilk defa televizyonda kemerini korudu. Cesaro ardından Night of Champions 2012'de Zack Ryder'i yendi ve kemerini korudu. Cesaro 21 Eylül 2012 Smackdown şovunda kemerin ortada olmadığı bir maçta tam Santino'yu yenecekken Aksana, Santino'nun eldivenini almaya çalışırken takıldı ve ringe düştü. Hakem Aksana ile ilgilendiği için sayamadı. Santino hakemle tartışırken Roll Up ile maçı kazandı. Cesaro maçın ardından mikrofonu alıp ilişkilerinin bittiğini söyledi. Ertesi hafta Cesaro, Santino'yu bu sefer kemerin ortada olduğu bir maçda yendi. 22 Ekim 2012'deki RAW şovunda Justin Gabriel'e kemerin ortada olmadığı bir maçta yenilen Cesaro 6 gün sonraki Hell in a Cell 2012'de United States Championship kemerini yenildiği Justin Gabriel'e karşı başarıyla korudu. 29 Ekim 2012'deki RAW şovunda Cesaro ve Kofi Kingston arasında bir maç yapıldı. Maçta spiker masasında The Miz oturuyordu. Maç ortalarında Miz, Kofi'ye saldırdı ve maç diskalifiye ile Kofi'nin oldu. Ardından Cesaro'da Kofi'ye vurmaya başladı. O sırada Kofi'nin takım arkadaşı R-Truth ringe geliyor. R-Truth ringi dağıtıyor ve Miz'ide Cesaro'yuda ringin dışına yolluyor. Ardından Cesaro, R-Truth'u Survivor Series 2012'de ve TLC 2012'de üst üste yeniyor. Ardından bir zamandır araları iyi olan Miz ve Cesaro arasında br çekişme başladı. Royal Rumble 2013'te 2'li Pre Show'da karşı karşıya geldiler ve Cesaro maçı kazanarak kemerini korudu. Cesaro 30'lu maça 22. sırada girdi ve ringde 7 dakika 50 saniye durabilildi. Cesaro, Cena tarafından elenerek 30'lu maçta 18. elenen isim oldu. Ardından Miz ile çekişmeye devam etti ve Elimination Chamber 2013'de de Miz'i yendi. 15 Nisan 2013 RAW şovunda Kofi Kingston'a karşı şampiyonluk maçında kaybederek 240 günlük United States Championship reignini kaybetti. Team Real Americans Mayıs ayında NXT'de Cesaro ve Sami Zayn arasında bir düşmanlık başladı. İlk galibiyeti 22 Mayıs 2013'teki NXT'de Sami Zayn aldı. Cesaro sorasında Zayn'la bir süre daha çekişti. 17 Haziran 2013 bölümünde Cesaro, Zeb Colter ile ortak oldu. Ayrıca aynı şovda William Regal'i yendi. Cesaro ve Colter Amerikan milliyetçisi gimmickiyle bir takım olmuşlardı. 3 Temmuz'da NXT şovunda NXT Championship kemeri için Bo Dallas'a meydan okudu fakat başarısız oldu. Ardından takıma Jack Swagger'da katıldı. Cesaro ve Swagger, Money in the Bank 2013'teki 6'lı maçta World Heavyweight Championship için yarışsalarda başarısız oldular. Ertesi gün ki 15 Temmuz 2013 RAW şovunda ilk defa The Real Americans, takım olarak mücadele verdiler. Şovda Cesaro ve Swagger'ın rakibini seyirciler seçiyorlardı ve The Usos; Tons of Funk ve Prime Time Players takımlarını %55 ile geride bıraktı. Ardından gerçekleşen maçta Uso'lar The Real Americans'ı mağlup ettiler. 21 Ağustos'taki NXT şovunda Cesaro ve Sami Zayn Best Two Out of Three Falls Match'da karşılaştılar. Bu maçı Cesaro yendi. Night of Champions 2013'de Kickoff Show'da The Real Americans; Prime Time Players, The Usos, Tons of Funk ve 3MB takımlarıyla Tag Team Turmoil No.1 Contender's maçında karşılaştı. Bu maçta Real Americans, Tons of Funk ve The Usos takımlarını elemeyi başarsalarda finalde Prime Time Players takımına elendiler ve maçı Prime Time Players kazandı. Ardından Santino Marella ile Real Americans arasında bir çekişme başladı. Battleground 2013'de The Real Americans takımı Santino Marella ve The Great Khali'yi yendi. Ardından Hell in a Cell 2013'de Los Matadores'e kaybettiler. Ertesi gün Real Americans, WWE Tag Team Championship sahipleri Cody Rhodes ve Goldust'u kemerlerin ortada olmadığı bir maçta yendiler. Sonrasında The Real Americans takımı Survivor Series 2013'te The Shield ile birlikte Cody Rhodes, Goldust, The Usos ve Rey Mysterio'yu yendiler. TLC 2013'de Cody Rhodes ve Goldust takımına karşı 4'lü bir takım maçında yenildiler. 2014'ün başlarında Real Americans, Show & Mysterio, The Usos gibi isimlerle karşılaştı fakat büyük bir başarı yakalıyamadı. 2014'ün ilk PPV'si Royal Rumble 2014'de Cesaro 21. sırada girdi fakat 16 dakika 57 saniye sonra Roman Reigns tarafından elenerek 24. elenen isim oldu. Cesaro 31 Ocak'ta Dolph Ziggler'i yenerek Elimination Chamber 2014'deki WWE World Heavyweight Championship 6'lı maçına adını yazdırdı. Ertesi hafta çok eski takım arkadaşı olan Daniel Bryan'a yenildi. 14 Şubat 2014'deki Smackdown'un ana gösteri maçında Randy Orton'u 13 dakikada yendi. Ayrıca şovda Antonio Cesaro'nun adının önündeki Antonio kaldırılmıştı. Cesaro, Elimination Chamber 2014'de STF'ye dayanamayıp pes etti ve Cena tarafından 3. elenen isim oldu. (Cesaro toplam 30 dakika 10 saniye dayanabilmişti.) NXT Arrival'da Cesaro, Sami Zayn'ı bir kez daha yendi. Maç sonu 2'li kucaklaştılar. Ayrıca son zamanlarda Jack Swagger ile arasında sık sık çatlaklıklar çıkmaya başladı. Mesela 10 Mart 2014 RAW şovunda Swagger, Big E Langston'la karşılaşırken hakem Swagger'la uğraşıyordu ve Cesaro'nun Big E'ye vurma fırsatı vardı fakat vurmadı. Bunun üzerine Swagger ile Cesaro tartışırken Big E, Roll up'la maçı kazandı. Maç sonu 2'li sertçe tartışsalarda Zeb Colter'ın zorlamasıyla el sıkıştılar. Cesaro el sıkışırkende Swagger'ın elini fazlasıyla sıkıp zor anlar yaşattı. WrestleMania 30 gecesi Cesaro'lar Kickoff Show'da 3 takımla WWE Tag Team Championship için karşılaştılar fakat karşılaşmayı kaybettiler. Maç sonu Cesaro ve Swagger sonunda birbirine girdiler. Cesaro ayrıca gecedeki 31 adamlı Andre the Giant'ı anma adına yapılan Battle Royal'ede kataldı ve bu maçı kazanarak Andre the Giant adına düzenlenen özel ödülün sahibi oldu. Güreşte... *Finishing Moves (Bitirici Hareketleri) **(Antonio) Cesaro iken ***Neutralizer (NXT/WWE) / Gotch Style Neutralizer (FCW) ***Very European Uppercut (FCW) / Super Uppercut (WWE) **Diğer İsimlerdeyken ***Alpamare Waterslide ***Inverted Chikara Special ***Lasartesse Lift ***Neutralizer ***Ricola Bomb ***Roaring Swiss Uppercut ***Swiss Death / Very European Uppercut *Signature Moves **(Antonio) Cesaro iken ***Bridging Fallaway Slam ***Cesaro Swing ***Cranial Crack ***Delayed Gutwrench Suplex ***Double Foot Stomp ***Dropkick ***Birçok European Uppercut Çeşidi ***Sitout Scoop Slam Piledriver ***Superplex to an opponent on the ***Apronda rakibe Superplex ***Swissblade ***Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker **Diğer isimlerdeyken ***Bicycle Kick ***Cravete ***European Uppercut ***Giant Swing ***Jim Breaks Special (Elevated wrist-lock) ***Match Killer ***Money Dive ***Birçok Suplex Çeşidi ***Suicide Dive ***Swiss Sleeper Hold ***UBS Neckbreaker ***UFO - Unidentified Flying Opponent (Tanımlanamayan Uçan Rakip) *Lakapları **"Double C" **"The Most Money Making Man" **"The Stalwart Swiss Powerhouse" **"Very European" **"The Swiss Sensation" **"The Swiss Superman" *Menajerler **Jade Chung **SoCal Val **Prince Nana **Shane Hagadorn **Sara Del Rey **Aksana **Zeb Colter Şampiyonlukları ve Başarıları *'Chikara **'Chikara Campeonatos de Parejas (1 defa Chris Hero ile ve 1 defa Ares ile) **King of Trios (2010) (Ares ve Tursas ile) **Tag World Grand Prix (2005-2006) (2005'tekini Arik Cannon ile, 2006'dakini Chris Hero ile) **Torneo Cibernetico (2007) *'Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling' **CAPW Unified Heavyweight Championship (1 defa) *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **'CZW World Tag Team Championship (2 defa Chris Hero ile) **Last Team Standing (2006'da Chris Hero ile) *'German Stampede Wrestling' **GSW Tag Team Championship (2 defa Ares ile) *'Juggalo Championship Wrestling' **JCW Tag Team Championship (1 defa Chris Hero ile) *'International Pro Wrestling: Büyük Britanya' **IPW: UK Tag Team Championship (1 defa Ares ile) *'Independent Wrestling Association: İsviçre' **'IWA Switzerland World Heavyweight Championship *'Pro Wrestling Guerilla' **'PWG World Championship (1 defa) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **'PWI En İyi 500 Güreşçi Sıralamasında 18. (2013) *'Ring of Honor' **'ROH World Tag Team Championship (2 defa Chris Hero ile) **Race to the Top (2007) **Tag Wars (2010'da Chris Hero ile) *'Swiss Wrestling Federat'ion **'SWF Powerhouse Championship (2 defa) **SWF Tag Team Championship (1 defa Ares ile birlikte) *'Westside Xtreme Wrestling' **'wXw World Heavyweight Championship (2 defa) **wXw World Tag Team Championship (3 defa Ares ile) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **'United States Championship (240 gün) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter ' **'En Küçümsenen Güreşçi (2013) **Yılın Ekibi (2010) - Chris Hero ile Ayrıca... *Antonio Cesaro/Resim Galerisi